


Happiness for all

by SterneLeuchte



Category: Elisabeth-Levay/Kunze, Historical RPF
Genre: Let’s see what can I write, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterneLeuchte/pseuds/SterneLeuchte
Summary: Ummm this is the first time I write a fic soooo pls forgive me if there’s mistakesModern AU setting that Ludwig is an uni student & an ArtistWagner is a writerElisabeth is a travelling blogger hahaha 😂For SwanFloatieKnight yeah this is the idea we came up on email;)
Relationships: Ludwig II of Bavaria/ Richard Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



> Ummm this is the first time I write a fic soooo pls forgive me if there’s mistakes   
> Modern AU setting that Ludwig is an uni student & an Artist   
> Wagner is a writer   
> Elisabeth is a travelling blogger hahaha 😂   
> For SwanFloatieKnight yeah this is the idea we came up on email;)

Ludwig refreshed the webpage again.

Nothing new.

He growled in annoyance. It was the fifth time that he tried to look for Wagner’s update on instagram , the man he met where he was doing part-time job at the bookstore. He had definitely no idea why he just obsessed with Wagner—Wait, he actually did . It was because that Wagner is a writer. Ludwig heard it when Wagner was talking on the phone.

Anyway he looks handsome. Ludwig thought.

As he was trying the sixth time to refresh, an incoming Skype call stopped him. 

It was his cousin Elisabeth. Yeah , the famous travelling blogger whose fans are all over the world, but never show her face in front of camera unless she’s got a mask, nickname “Sissi”, was his cousin. 

He turned on his camera . “Hello Sissi.” He answered the call with his faintly smile.

“Ludwig, you were not answering my message on Facebook!” She said in a high voice, “have you seen the pictures I sent you?”

“Nah, where are you now?”asked Ludwig.

“Geneva, Switzerland.” She said happily, “god it’s such a gorgeous place. I would rather die here!”

Hope you won’t. Ludwig thought. “Anyway I’ve also got something to ask you about.” He answered, thinking about how to say this to Elisabeth. “Umm you know...”

“Let me guess, you crushed on a guy but you don’t know how to talk to him and you are not even sure whether he likes you or not.” Said Elisabeth with a smile.

Ludwig was in shock “You Psychic???”

“Instinct of women.” Elisabeth winked. “Tell me about him, how much you know about this guy?”

“He’s name is Richard Wagner and he’s a writer . He likes operas and...” and then Ludwig recite almost all the information on Wagner’s instagram bio.

“Wow. You really did a research.” She nodded her head.

He’s definitely in love. She said instead her mind.

“So you often see him in the bookstore then. Here’s my advice: next time when he come to ask you about if there’s a book in the store, say that it’s stock out.BUT remember to ask him if he could give you his phone number, email address etc. Tell him that you will let him know if the book arrives. If he agreed, tell me so that I could give you more suggestions, if he refused, well... I think you’re doomed. We’ll think of another way then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to made this into a normal fic but somehow I failed...

“No, not going to happen. I swear to god I will never do such thing!” Ludwig almost cried this sentence out with a blush on his face. It’s just incredibly embarrassing. 

“Hmm... you will do this I’m sure.” Grinned Elisabeth, “Right, I’ve got a video to edit , Tschüss!”

And damn right she is.

Thought Ludwig next day. Meanwhile, he was staring at Wagner behind the books. Wagner was in a white shirt, slipping coffee, typing on the notebook. 

God he looked just like a knight. 

Ludwig tried to make a sketch of him. Who else can shine like a star even in the simplest form? 

“Mein Ritter...” murmured Ludwig, who smiled like a totale idiot—Sorry, every one in love. 

Wagner stood up, walked towards Ludwig. “Hi, can you help me find the book Also sprach Zarathustra?”   
Asked him with a smile.

“Umm... please wait a minute” answered Ludwig in a panic, who tried to calm himself. “Es wird Zeit Ludwig !” Someone yelled inside his mind.

“Sorry, it seems that we are out of Stock” Ludwig said with his finger pointing on the computer screen—which clearly says that there were 3 lefts 

“Well then, I think I’ll come next time.” Wagner said in a little disappointing voice.

“Wait! You know, I can tell you when the book will arrive if you just...well, if I know how to contact you...” Ludwig could hardly hear himself at last.

“Yeah sure” answered Wagner , “here’s my phone number...” he wrote down on a piece of paper and handed to Ludwig.

“Thank you mr. Wagner .” Ludwig could hardly hide his happiness on his face.

“Oh call me Richard, mister...?”

“Ludwig, please call me Ludwig.” He actually felt a bit flattered, and screaming “YES”in silence.

“Right Ludwig, call me when you got the book.” Wagner said while playing his phone.

He looks even more handsome while tweeting ,Ludwig was drunken in success .

Wait ,did he just liked the tweet of the yellow-haired president who loves to use Twitter but never good at it?

That’s horrible political view.


End file.
